


Sirius Black’s Sorting- Oneshot

by flamingwaterworks



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter- Unknown Author
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gryffindor Sorting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks
Summary: Just a oneshot of how Sirius Black’s sorting went down with his friends and family.Also this fic is completely finished.Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sirius Black’s Sorting- Oneshot

“Black, Sirius!” Mcgonagall called  
Sirius Black stumbled up the steps to the sorting hat. He looked at the Gryffindor table. That’s where he wanted to be. However all the odds where against him. He was bound for Slytherin surely. James Potter, his new friend was surely going to Gryffindor, and they would be separated.

Slowly he sat down. Anxiously waiting for the sorting hat to be placed on his head. He met the eyes of James, then of Severus and the muggleborn girl. He felt the hat touch his head then his adrenaline spiked.  
“Another Black? better be Slyth-“ the sorting hat whispered to Sirius.  
“don’t you fucking dare” though Sirius. He looked over at the Slytherin table. This time catching the eyes of his cousins. Andromeda looked happy and concentrated on the sorting whereas Narcissa was happily talking to a prefect boy with bleach blond hair. 

“Well. It better be Gryffindor!” Screamed the hat. It didn’t register to Sirius at first. Yellow and red robed children stood up and erupted into a massive applause. Carefully he climbed off the stool and placed the hat on it. Mcgonagall looked pleased. A Black in her house was bound for good things. Broken family tradition. Sirius shook hands with the prefects and a headgirl. All greeting him graciously. Glancing back at the Slytherin table, Sirius met the glare of Narcissa and the Slytherin prefect. However Andromeda was clapping for him and smiling. 

A few other people where called. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans (the redheaded muggleborn girl he met on the train) where also sorted into Gryffindor, along with a small boy named Peter Pettigrew. Then came time for James to be sorted. It didn’t even touch his head before screaming  
“Gryffindor”  
Severus Snape was in Slytherin like he said he would be on the train. Almost as immediate as James. 

James and Sirius spent the entire feast talking. Getting to know their new friends. Sirius however also had a eye for Remus. He looked nervous. A small little halfblood boy who looked like death warmed up. Very skinny and peaky. Some unknown scars slashed his face making him look very menacing at the same time. James had also noticed him and started conversation. Soon Peter was in on the conversation. All four boys chatting away over the feast 

Soon all the food disappeared. Dumbledore had mention some rules. Nothing worth of note.  
“Prefects will guide first years to the common room” Announced Mcgonagall. All four boys hoped they would be in the same dorm. Slowly their prefect showed them how to navigate the moving staircase and told them the password for the common room. After taking it all in. Sirius went to his dorm room.

Four single bed draped in Orange and Red sat still. All ready made with a small table and bathroom. Sirius trunk was in the middle of the room. He pulled over the trunk to the bed nearest the bathroom and furthest from the window. It was dimly lit with lanterns but it was very cozy. It was home now. He was away from his parents. Decisively, he sat on his bed reading. One by one the other boys joined him in the dorm. Taking it all in while selecting beds. Remus had taken the bed to his right. Also next to the bathroom and away from the window. Their bed separated by the door to it. James had taken the bed opposite him. To the right of the window. To his left lay Peter, left of the window as well. All four boys talked into early hours of the morning. Excited for what tomorrow would bring. Remus wasn’t talking too much, he looked ill, Sirius noted. 

“What ya doing Re?” Sirius asked  
“Writing a letter to dad” Remus replied  
“Oh yeah we should all write to our parents letting them know what house we got sorted into. We can send them off in the morning together” James suggested, however at this, the colour drained out of Sirius’ face. What would his parents say? What would Regulus think? Narcissa has no doubly already wrote to his parents. He didn’t doubt that she did. She was sly with a distaste for anything surrounding Gryffindor. Andromeda on the other hand was her polar opposite. Kind and caring. Loved everything and never held grudges.  
“My mum didn’t think ID make Gryffindor. She and my dad put bets on me being in Hufflepuff” Peter remarked. Sirius would rather be in Hufflepuff right now then Gryffindor. At least his parents wouldn’t be as harsh on him, at least it wouldn’t hurt as bad when he got home. However his scars showed his bravery according to his parents.

“You alright Sirius?” Asked James  
“Oh yeah. I think i’m going to hold off till morning and tell them about my first day as well.” Sirius had gotten used to lying to escape further questioning. He was naturally rebellious and was subjected to dark magic for it. At this thought he realised all the scars on his arm were visible. His parents told him that his scars showed how brave he was, and how much he had already grown in 11 years. Seeing Remus’ scarred face only solidified this idea. Slowly all of the boys got changed into their pyjamas. Sirius didn’t mind them seeing his cuts and scars. They meant he was brave. He was sure he was brave until James said worryingly  
“Sirius what’s that on your back?”  
“My scars. My parents gave me them and said they made me brave!” He exclaimed excitedly. Everyone’s faces immediately changed, to a worrying sense of panic.  
“That’s not how that works...” Remus had taken on a pitying look. Almost crying. His body was scared and jagged. It must have hurt, he thought. For it to be that badly scarred it must have been going on for years.  
“What?” Sirius was confused.  
“Mate, who told you that?” James asked. Sirius told them everything and broke down crying. They corrected everything and only now, after enduring 10 years of their abuse, he saw it for what it was. Abuse. Plain and simply abuse. They all went to bed. Worried for each other, anxious for their first day and scared for Sirius. At least he wouldn’t go face to face with his parents till summer. 

Throughout the night. Sirius softly cried in his sleep. However his thrashing about was heard by everyone. He was initially excited to be a Gryffindor. However now he didn’t want to be one. He though himself cowardly now. Cowering from his parents’ abuse wasn’t a Gryffindor trait. The sorting hat had made a mistake, surely. 

The next day had come around and all the boys rised early. Despite only having a few hours of sleep that night, they found their energy was hyped by adrenaline and not sleep. All of the boys changed into their new Gryffindor robes. Sirius looked himself in the mirror. A Black in Gryffindor was unheard of. He was surely a first. Even Andromeda, a girl who didn’t immediately bow down to pure blood values, a girl who was kind to everyone regardless. A girl who was rumoured to be dating a muggleborn Hufflepuff, was a Slytherin. 

They had all made their way down to breakfast. All chatting, however last nights’ reveal hovered in their conversation. No one discussed it but the change in the atmosphere and attitude showed it. Slowly owls swooped down to deliver presents to first year children. Peter has got fudge and chocolates from his parents. Remus got a handwritten letter with lots of new books attached as a Well Done. James got a platoon of sweets. All of their parents congratulated them, they had made it into Gryffindor house, where their parents had all wanted them to go. Time came for Sirius’ package. A howler. Nothing else. Before he even opened it he began to sob silently. Remus put a sympathetic arm on his shoulder.  
“Better open it mate, before it opens itself” James said sympathetically.  
“Yeah go on” Peter continued. With his heart in his mouth, he pulled back the ribbon. Eyes fixed on Andromeda and Narcissa. The second he pulled the ribbon it exploded into his mother’s voice. Narcissa howled with laughter while Andromeda ran towards Sirius, ready to comfort the smaller boy. Sirius burst our crying  
“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU HAVE BEEN SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR HOUSE! THE ONE HOUSE WE TOLD YOU EXACTLY NOT TO BEG OR PLEAD FOR! THE SORTING HAT HAS MADE A MISTAKE AND YOU YOURSELF HAVE MADE A FOOLISH IMPULSIVE DECISION TO HAVE REFUSED A SORTING INTO SLYTHERIN HOUSE JUST LIKE NARCISSA DESCRIBED! WHY CANT YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR COUSINS OR BROTHER! HONESTLY YOU ARE A MEMBED OF THE NOBLE BLACK HOUSE! ACT LIKE IT INSEAD OF HANGING AROUND WITH FILTHY HALFBLOODS! WE ARE DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD YOUNG MAN!” it finished. Sirius was still in tears with the great hall laughing at him. Narcissa and Severus where almost crying with laughter while Andromeda was seated next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table. Arms wrapped around her little cousin who was on absolute tears. Everyone saw and everyone continued to watch, some still laughing. The lone slytherin girl who was comforting the small Gryffindor boy stood out. 

Quickly Mcgonagall scurried him out the hall, follow quickly by his new friends. That night Sirius cried himself to sleep while being comforted by James, Remus and Peter. No one really knows how he went from being the timid little Gryffindor boy who cried over a howler to the boy who dominated the school, the boy who had all the girls. How he saved face and changed his image from that embarrassing moment nobody knows. However he had his friends so he didn’t need his abusive family. “You don’t choose your family, you choose your friends so ID argue they matter more” Andromeda assured. Sirius could only agree. 

This view on his insecurities regarding his place in Gryffindor was only solidified during his second year when Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, however now he understood. He was truly a Gryffindor if the sorting hat defied Black Family Traditions.


End file.
